


One, Two, Three

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Facial, M/M, Masturbating, Outdoor Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan wanted to see what his ex was up to with his new lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's prompt for the Bingo Challenge "Outdoor Sex"  
> Please enjoy

Himchan was gritting his teeth as he watched the two males a few meters away from him. It hadn't even been a month since Youngjae had broken up with him and there he was, making out with another guy. Youngjae had promised that it hadn't been because of someone else, Himchan sneered when he thought about the lies he had been told.

But Himchan had to admit, Youngjae's new lover was hot. He knew that it had been wrong to follow them but when he saw them walking along the streets holding hands, he couldn't help himself. Youngjae had brought to a place that held special memories for Himchan – with Youngjae – and that the younger now spent his time there with someone else made Himchan furious. The little stream in the depth of a forest was the place they had confessed their feelings for each other for the first time and now Youngjae had his head placed on another man's lap and allowed him to play with his dark strands.

Youngjae's and Himchan's relationship had been on a downhill for a long time and it was foreseeable that it would not last much longer. They had simply grown apart over the years and it wasn't that Himchan still had strong feelings for the other, he just didn't like that the other had lied to him.

Himchan watched the two males lying on a blanket, laughing together and sharing touches. Youngjae melted into the other's touch so easily, he looked peaceful. His lover had dark brown hair that fell messily over his forehead and his thick pink lips formed a cute pout. Muscular and tanned arms embraced Youngjae as if it was the most natural thing to do.

It didn't take long until the sweet and affectionate touches turned into heated kisses, with joyous giggles in between as they chased for each other's lips. The only reason why they hadn't noticed Himchan hiding behind one of the trees was because they were so absorbed by each other they didn't notice anything around them anymore. Youngjae turned his head when the other tried to kiss him and laughed when his lover protested. What he didn't see coming though was that the muscular male just threw himself onto him, pinning his arms down on both sides of his head.

“Got you,” the male said, his voice husky and seductive. He interlaced his fingers with Youngjae's and stared down at him for a moment, smiling sweetly at the young man underneath him. Youngjae mirrored that smile and lifted his head to capture the other's lips in a gentle kiss. They looked so peaceful with the tanned male nestled in between Youngjae's legs and their eyes closed as they kissed. Youngjae threw his head back, his lips parted as the other's lips wandered down his neck and bit down on the sensitive skin.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae whined. So that was his name. Daehyun took this as a motivation to keep nibbling on the other, dragging his plump lips over every bit of free skin he could find. Lost in passion, Youngjae threw his head to the side to allow the other to leave dark marks on his smooth skin.

Himchan swallowed a thick lump, feeling the unwelcome heat spread into the lower parts of his body. He never expected he would ever find himself watching two people making out, especially not when one of them was his ex lover. But now that he had gotten himself into this situation, he enjoyed it more than he thought.

Youngjae broke the connection of their hands to grab a fist full of Daehyun's hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Daehyun tilted his head and lured the other's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Himchan's pants were getting tight, he wanted to keep watching but the throbbing length would start aching soon.

Daehyun got on his knees and started to lift the other's shirt up, kissing the skin of Youngjae's stomach and dragged his tongue up until he reached one of the nipples. He closed his lips around it and Youngjae whined loud enough to let Himchan know that these lips felt just as good as they looked. Then, Youngjae opened the zip of Daehyun's jeans and that was the moment, Himchan didn't care anymore. Keeping his eyes closely on the couple, Himchan started rubbing his erection through his pants. A groan escaped Daehyun's lips as Youngjae had his hand stuck in the other's underwear, working on his cock.

Daehyun seemed to be the impatient type of guy, or maybe he was just incredibly horny but he ended Youngjae's teasing and stripped off his shoes, jeans and boxers and tossed them aside. Youngjae gave him an approving look that Himchan totally agreed with, Daehyun was big – and Himchan wouldn't mind having a taste of this.

The couple kissed again with Daehyun hovering above the other, one palm secured on the blanket and the other fumbling with the button of Youngjae's pants. Youngjae lifted his ass to allow the other to pull down the useless pieces of clothes who landed on top of Daehyun's already discarded ones. Immediately, Daehyun started to place kisses on Youngjae's milky thighs. It was clear that this wasn't the first time they did this because Daehyun sucked and nibbled on a bit of skin at the insides of Youngjae's thighs that had always drawn out the sweetest moans when Himchan had done this before and now was no exception.

Daehyun took Youngjae's cock into his mouth and started to work the length down his throat. Himchan wanted more friction but he didn't dare to open his jeans. He spread his legs a bit further apart to have more space to move his hand but he accidentally stepped on a twig that broke with a crack that had the couple's attention on their surroundings. _Shit,_ Himchan thought and for a split second the thought of running away came to his mind. But Daehyun had already spotted him as his head had shot up right away when he heard the noise.

He covered Youngjae's cock with his shirt but didn't bother to cover himself. Youngjae turned around to see what was going on, his face flushed and eyes widened in panic.

“Himchan?” Youngjae exclaimed when his eyes fell on his ex. Daehyun looked at Himchan and then at Youngjae, giving his lover a puzzled look.

“My ex,” Youngjae said, this time rather quietly. “What are you doing here?” he asked, the question directed to Himchan.

“I..erm,” Himchan started and made a few steps towards him. He didn't know what to reply, it was obvious what he was doing anyway.

“He looks like he wants to join,” Daehyun said, his attention solely on Himchan's aching bulge. He and Youngjae looked at each other, Himchan could not see Youngjae's expression but Daehyun's handsome face was full of mischief.

“Was he a good fuck?” Daehyun asked. Youngjae hummed, which made Himchan let out the breath he was holding. “Come here then,” Daehyun said with dark eyes, curling his index finger to motion Himchan to come closer.

With hesitant steps, Himchan approached the blanket, one step, two steps, his heart was beating rapidly. He hadn't seen Youngjae's face up close in a while so he wondered what he would feel or if he would feel anything. But when he stood right next to him and the younger man looked up at him with hooded eyes, all that flared up in Himchan's guts was lust.

Daehyun reached up to grab Himchan's belt and Himchan's knees fell on the blanket right next to Youngjae whilst he allowed Daehyun to unbuckle his belt. The waistband of Himchan's jeans was pulled down over his buttocks quickly after that and Daehyun cupped his bulge unceremoniously, eliciting a desperate groan.

Himchan didn't know how he had gotten himself into this situation but he embraced it and would enjoy what he was offered. He kicked off his shoes and pulled down his jeans, aware of two pairs of eyes following his every movement. His eyes fell on Youngjae who was propped up on his elbows, breathing heavily with his swollen lips parted. A sudden urge made him bend over and capture the pretty pink lips with his own.

Youngjae didn't hesitate to return the kiss and moaned into Himchan's mouth when he sucked the younger's bottom lip between his own. In the meantime, Daehyun kept working on Himchan's cock, curling his fingers around it above the fabric of Himchan's boxers. He hummed, appreciating the thick flesh in his hand.

Suddenly, the warmth on Himchan's aching erection was gone and he almost whined if it wasn't for Youngjae digging his fingers into his hair, pulling on it harshly as a sign he didn't want him to let go. Himchan heard the sound of a zip being pulled and a moment later, Daehyun was back next to him, a bottle of lube in his hand.

“Here,” Daehyun said and handed him the lube. “I want to watch you doing it.” In his eyes, the lust sparkled so brightly that it got Himchan excited. Without any protest, he accepted the bottle and positioned himself between Youngjae's spread legs. Youngjae was more than ready to accept anything up his ass and usually, at this point he didn't need much preparation but Himchan decided he would take his sweet time to torture his ex boyfriend.

He opened the cap and squeezed a good amount between Youngjae's cheeks, enjoying the little shudder that overtook his body. Tossing the bottle aside, Himchan spread the younger's cheeks with one hand and spread the clear liquid onto Youngjae's entrance with the middle finger of his other hand.

Himchan's teasing finger made circles around the younger's hole before he pushed in slowly. Next to Youngjae's head sat Daehyun, fisting his erection slowly as he watched Himchan with hawk-like eyes. Himchan decided to give his full attention underneath him, to show Daehyun how he could make Youngjae cry out for him even though they were over, he knew Youngjae better after all.

It only took Himchan a few seconds to find Youngjae's sweet spot and the younger moaned out loud, his back arching beautifully off the dark blanket. Precum leaked from Youngjae's tip onto his stomach and Himchan bent over to lick it off.

“Fuck that's hot,” Daehyun said, face flushed and eyes hooded. Daehyun turned to his side to align his cock with Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae had always been eager to suck dicks so he opened his mouth, welcoming the hot flesh between his lips.

Himchan added a second finger, making sure to keep his fingers deep inside of the younger to brush them over Youngjae's sensitive spot repeatedly. Youngjae moaned around Daehyun's cock and Daehyun let out a shaky breath. Himchan watched Daehyun's cock vanishing between Youngjae's pretty lips again and again.

Just before Himchan started to feel neglected, Daehyun let his cock slide out of Youngjae's mouth and the tanned male crawled behind Himchan. He pulled Himchan's boxers down as far as he could and massaged Himchan's cheeks.

“So meaty,” Daehyun groaned. “Have you ever bottomed?”

“No,” Himchan replied, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed the warm hands on his ass.

“Too bad,” Daehyun whispered and inched closer until his erection was pressed between Himchan's fleshy buttocks. He reached around Himchan's body to cup his balls, rutting his dick on Himchan's bottom at the same time. Himchan moaned and almost lost his balance at the sudden pleasure.

Daehyun's hand went up and down Himchan's cock, matching the pace Himchan thrust his fingers into Youngjae's ass. Youngjae moaned out loudly every time Himchan's fingers were buried down to the knuckles, his fists curling around the blanket in search for some leverage.

“Stop,” Youngjae panted, Himchan paused.. “I need someone to fuck me – now. I don't care who of you as long as one of you takes me hard.”

Daehyun chuckled behind Himchan and crawled to his backpack on all fours, stretching out his sweet ass as he moved. Himchan couldn't help himself and gave the bouncy buttocks a little spank. Daehyun turned around, a kittenish smile on his face that told Himchan that he liked it.

“I only have one condom,” Daehyun said and Himchan understood. It seemed like they were a thing now so obviously Daehyun would want to be the main act. But it didn't bother Himchan the slightest, Youngjae gave excellent head and Himchan was already bursting anyway.

They changed their position whilst Daehyun rolled the condom over his cock so Himchan was on his back, propped up on his elbows with Youngjae facing him on all fours. Daehyun gave Youngjae's butt a gentle slap and the younger mewled lustfully. The lube was carelessly chucked next to Youngjae after Daehyun squeezed some of it on his palm to coat his cock with it. He positioned himself on Youngjae's entrance and pushed in.

Youngjae's melodious moans sent shivers down Himchan's spine and the sight of Daehyun's contorted lustful face made Himchan's inside boil over. Daehyun gave Youngjae some time to adjust and whilst one of his hands held the younger's hip, the other rubbed soothing circles over his lower back. It didn't take long for Youngjae to wiggle his ass, inviting Daehyun to start moving.

Himchan watched how Youngjae's face changed when Daehyun thrust into him repeatedly. His eyes were closed, lips parted and his cheeks had a pretty shade of pink. Youngjae hissed and bit on his lower lip when Daehyun reached particularly deep and the sight of it made Himchan's cock leak. He got up on his knees and grabbed a fist full of Youngjae's hair, forcing the younger to look up at him. A mischievous smile spread on Youngjae's lips, this was exactly how he loved it.

Youngjae knew what he was being asked and he curled his fingers around the cock that was pointing at his face, guiding it into his mouth. He didn't waste any time on teasing but sucked it in as far as he could before letting it slide out over his tongue. His lips closed around the tip and he sucked and dipped his tongue into the slit. Then he took the erection in again, hollowing his cheeks to create the most beautiful friction for Himchan.

Behind Youngjae was Daehyun, rolling his hips to bury his cock between the pale and plump butt cheeks. He licked his thick lips, moaning every time the warmth enclosed his dick. His grip on Youngjae's hips was firm, red marks had already formed on the delicate skin but Youngjae didn't mind, he liked it rough.

Himchan looked back and forth between Youngjae's lips wrapped around his length and Daehyun's cock vanishing inside of Youngjae again and again, he looked at the smooth expanse of Youngjae's back, contrasting to Daehyun's deliciously bronze skin that shimmered in the dim sunlight from the sweat that coated it. Youngjae's cheeks bounced every time it came in contact with Daehyun's pelvis, the sight was erotic beyond belief.

Youngjae moaned around Himchan's dick and Himchan couldn't help but thrust into the other's mouth, Himchan knew the younger's boundaries so he knew how far he could go. Daehyun's and Himchan's eyes met and Daehyun bit on his lower lip, letting the plump flesh glide out from between his pearly white teeth. He licked the sore lip, making sure to keep eye contact with Himchan as he did. Daehyun had exchanged his deep and powerful thrusts for a rutting motion, keeping his cock deeply in Youngjae's warmth to let his tip brush over Youngjae's sweet spot repeatedly.

Youngjae was almost there, Himchan could tell by the croaky moans that made his dick vibrate and because the younger was having troubles to keep his balance. Daehyun reached over Youngjae's back for Himchan's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Daehyun's lips tasted wonderful, sweet and spicy at once and the feeling of them almost made him come.

Being wedged in between two hot men like this gave Youngjae such a kick, he came without a warning. With Himchan and Daehyun making out above him, Daehyun's cock was buried deeply inside of his ass and Himchan's erection was almost choking him. The salty taste of Himchan's precum leaked on Youngjae's tongue and he swallowed it eagerly. Before he could warn the others, the ecstatic pleasure took over his whole body and he painted the blanket underneath him with his cum.

Himchan noticed that and broke the kiss, pulling his cock out of Youngjae's throat to allow him to breathe. Daehyun changed to a quicker pace again, desperate for release as well. Youngjae was overstimulated and whimpered quietly, so Daehyun pulled out and commanded the younger to lay on his back.

Daehyun took off the condom and made a few steps on his knees until his dick was positioned right above Youngjae's face, Daehyun's knees on the left and right of Youngjae's chest. He was leaking and he started pumping his big cock and invited Himchan to do the same with his eyes.

Himchan didn't need to be told twice and positioned himself the opposite of Daehyun, watching how the tanned male's erection slipped in and out of his tight fist in quick motions. Daehyun came first, his cum landed on Youngjae's neck and in his open mouth. Youngjae swallowed and licked his lips, opening his mouth again for the next load. That was enough for Himchan to lose control. His hand moved as fast as he could when he felt his orgasm approaching and he tried to aim for Youngjae's sweet mouth. Only a bit of his cum reached the target though, the most of it landed on Youngjae's cheek and started to drip down his neck.

Daehyun laughed and bent down, licking Himchan's cum off of Youngjae's cheek. Himchan watched this display of affection as he came down from his high and sat down in a comfortable position.

“Wow, that was hot,” Daehyun said when he had finished cleaning the younger. Youngjae just hummed, it sounded hoarse but content and Youngjae rolled on his side so he could look at Himchan.

Suddenly, Himchan felt really embarrassed, he would still have to explain why he had followed them, why curiosity had taken over him. He didn't care though because he realized that his heart was not aching and when Daehyun and Youngjae made the suggestion to repeat this in a more private space, Himchan agreed enthusiastically. Maybe the next time, he could fuck Daehyun – or – let Daehyun fuck him whilst he was fucking Youngjae.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at trying something threesome like. I have no idea if I did well or not, so I'd appreciate any kind of criticism!  
> I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you for reading


End file.
